


Unknown

by VVSIGNOFTHECROSS



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Pre Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS/pseuds/VVSIGNOFTHECROSS
Summary: Cisco and Caitlin, the aftermath of Season 3.





	Unknown

Here’s the thing about working in a team filled with superheroes, you’d think you’d be used to the unexpected and the weird, and the downright awkward, but if he thought about it honestly, Cisco isn’t used to it. There are times he’ll wake up gasping for air, genuinely worried that something has happened and he’s about to get shafted through the chest with some odd object, or a hand-he’d promised himself he’d not think about that- and it’s really not a way to live.

Barry is gone, the Speedforce claimed his best friend, and though Cisco still harbours some ill will toward Barry Allen for changing time, he supposes that he’d rather have his friend here than in some ill-gotten hell hole. He could handle things if Barry was here, but he’s not, and to make things worse, Caitlin isn’t here either. Caitlin, now that’s a wound he’s not sure will ever heal. He’d watched her die, seen her heart beat stop, and he’d accepted that she was gone, he knew she’d rather die than be Killer Frost, then Julian had ripped the necklace off and she’d come back as Frost. She’d done some evil shit as Frost, but he’d held out hope his Caitlin was still in there somewhere. She’d come back before Savitar had destroyed him and then she’d left.

Cisco had let her go and then Barry had gone, and he couldn’t take it anymore, he’d gone to a place only Caitlin knew about, and even then, he wasn’t sure she’d have remembered it, not with all the craziness of the past three years. He sat looking out over the city, his city, their city, and he wants to scream, at God, at the universe, he’s not really sure, but he just wants to scream. Everything good has been taken, everything sacred has gone, and he’s not really sure where he fits into the world anymore.

Everything seems too much, too soon, he looked out across the city, and he knew then and there that he could not leave. It would not be fair to anyone. He will struggle through this, and when they come home, the city will be there waiting for them. He stood up, nodding to the dimly lit sun, swearing a promise and knowing he will keep it, no matter how much it kills him.

* * *

 

Caitlin packs her bags, her heart thumping in her chest. Julian had come by begging her to stay, but he’d eventually gone after she’d told him outright that she could not stay, not after everything. Iris had not come, nor had Joe, she understood that, she’d done some horrible things, and they were very moral people, how could they stand to come here? She was just surprised they’d not had her arrested.

The one person she’d wanted to come had not. Cisco, with his quips and his jokes, and his smile, he’d not come and that hurt a lot. She’d had moments as Frost, where she’d seen the hurt in his eyes and she’d wanted to reach out, and reassure him that she wasn’t all bad, but then that urge had disappeared. Savitar had almost killed him, and the thought that she could lose him was too much for her and even Frost to bear. She’d done what she could, and then Iris had killed Savitar.

Her bags were packed, she carried them out of the flat, into the elevator, the doors opened, she walked out, into the parking lot, to her car, opened the boot, seeing a fluffy bear Cisco had gotten her for Christmas, she smiled sadly, an ache in her chest, she got it and placed it in the car. Then she lifted her bags and put them into the boot. Closed the boot, got in the car, turned the key into ignition and then drove off.

Where she was going she did not know, but she needed some time, to think and to gather everything back together. When she was in control of herself and her powers, then she’d come home. If they’d have her.

**Author's Note:**

> This might turn into something more, not sure. If you'd like to see where this goes, please do let me know in the comments.


End file.
